So Cold
by Busybee 123
Summary: Emma and Norman try to maintain their relationship while being fugitives until a unfaithful night ends it all. (Not a songfic) Please Review and Rate.


''What happens when they find us?''. I asked into the cold winter night. Norman wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to his warm body.

''They'll take you away, I'm assuming''. He answered almost automatically we've had this conversation so many times I've lost count. It just scares me that I'd lose him someday, he doesn't want to hurt people but something in his mind goes blank and he can't control himself. He practically begged me not to follow him when he ran away with his deranged family, but I was blinded by my love for him and couldn't let him leave.

''We can't be like this forever''. He said as I turned to face him. I frowned, ''What are you talking about''?

He gave me that loop sided grin that usually tried to make me feel better but it never did, ''Nothing''. I didn't believe him. Ever since we started staying in this one story cabin in the woods, given to us by Dylan's buddies; takeout Chinese food, potatoes chips, and sausage pizza has been our best friends these past few weeks. Personally, I was okay with it but Bradley hated it, she desperately wanted to move around. Obviously we didn't have a choice but to stay in the shadows for a while.

''Something wrong''? He leaned down and kissed my lips, he smiles and nuzzled into my neck.

''Do you love me''? I whispered, playing with his soft brown locks, ''You know I do''.

''I want to hear you say it''. I said.

''I love you''. I smiled and pressed my lips against his. He rolled us over so he was on top; he ran his fingers up my shirt. He lazily took off mine and I giggled, ''You're a dork''. His eyes glazed over as I squeezed his hand;

''Emma, you have to promise me something''.

''Anything''.

''Promise whatever happens, you'll move on, have a family and kids you know''. He hugged me tightly,

I laid my head on his shoulder, ''Promise me''.

''I promise''.

Third person~

Norman watched as Emma turned on to her side facing the wall. Her nose winkled as she went further into her sleep. He moved from under her and pulled his clothes on. He grabbed his jacket and packed up his things. He was leaving, after hours and hours of thinking about it he finally need to let them go... let her go. It's not fair to keep them from their lives. He knelt down, gently brushing Emma's auburn hair out of her face. She was completely flawless when she slept. He had to do this; he was just bringing them down just like he always did. Strapping his backpack on to his back he walked toward the door,

''Norman''. He heard Emma's voice call out into the distance. He cursed the wooden floor for its creaking.

''Go back to sleep''. He says, hoping she'll actually listen to him this time. But with no surprise she doesn't. He hears her grab one of her shirts and approached him; Norman reached over and caressed her cheek that she leaned into.

''Where are you going''?

''For a walk''.

''Why are you taking your backpack''.

''In case I get lost''. She raised in eyebrow, ''It's the middle of December, I could easily get lost in the snow''.

''You're hiding something''.

''No-''.

''Norman, don't lie to me''. She replied sternly.

''I have to go''. He said.

''No, you don't''.

''Emma, I can't watch you get killed.''

''Don't think that I don't think about the same thing, Norman''. ''We can do this… together''.

''Emma, we all can't have happy endings''. ''You can't live in this fantasy that we're going to run off into sunset together. He gripped the door handle, ''I killed people Emma not you''. He felt his heart throb when tears fell down Emma's face.

''Don't do this''. She took a step closer, causing him to be pinned against the door, ''Please''.

He grabbed her waist pulling her close; he crashed his lips against hers. Her hands went through his hair his arms around her waist. He tightened his grip as he deepened the kiss. It was over a minute before he pulled away,

''I love you''. He said honestly. She shook her head, ''I hate you''. She pushed him harshly,

''You are the most selfish person I've met''. He sighed, he softly gripped her arms.

''You don't mean that''. He pushed her away and closed the door behind him.

''Norman''. He heard her yell, ''Norman open this damn door''. She was slamming on the door. He was gone.

''Norman, please''. She screamed but didn't get an answer; she slid down the door, covering her mouth as tears ran her cheeks.

Dylan was barely awake when he heard a door slam. Rubbing his eyes, he approached Norman and Emma's.

''Emma, what's going on in there''. He asked,

''Something's wrong with Norman''. Emma said from the other side. Dylan pulled out his gun;

''Step back''. He kicked the door opened; Emma ran out and pulled his arm,

''He just left, he said he didn't want us to get hurt.''

''Come on, he can't be that far''. Dylan grabbed his jacket and put on his boots, he walked into the living room waking up Bradley from the couch.

''What is it''.

''Norman ran off, get your coat''. Bradley quickly dressed while Emma pulled her oxygen tank onto the wooden deck. She could see footprints heading toward the forest, ''Guys, c'mon''. She yelled, on the inside she was sick to her stomach. How could he do something so stupid?

''Alright, there's some tracks''. Dylan says, as Emma follows him down the path Norman had made. The trio trudged through the snow.

''Are you guys sure were going the right way''. Bradley asked over the wind.

''I'm sure, this is the only way to civilization for miles''. Dylan says. They walk a little bit farther, Emma nearly yelps when she sees a figure in the distance.

''Norman''. She yells, the figure turns around. She knows those green eyes anywhere. Then before she could take another step, she sees a bullet flying and pierces Norman in the chest.

''Norman''. She screamed as she tries to get away from Dylan's grasp.

''Let me go''. She kicks him harshly and races toward him. Her heart pounding as she runs as fast as her legs could take her. _Please, be okay._ She prays as she gets closer, falling onto her knees beside him. She holds on to his shirt, there's already a bloodstain forming. He shivers feverishly, ''Hey, it's okay, you're okay''.'' Don't move''.

She stroked his hair looking back at Dylan; ''Dylan do something''. Dylan just stood there, Emma felt a hand on her cheek, ''Hey, it's what I want''.

''Just keep your promise''. He whispered, tugging on her auburn hair. She nuzzled into his neck, '' You're so stupid''.

''What the hell is the matter with you''. She whispered, ''I don't know''. He replied, she kissed his lips gently, she feels his hand on her face growing limp.

''Hey'', he whispered,

''What''?

''I love you''.

''I love you too''. She grips his hand tightly, nuzzling it against her cheek. The tears ran down her cheeks as Norman closed his eyes for the final. Emma sobs softly against his cold body,

_Norman Bates was dead. _


End file.
